There are many residential and industrial applications for fluid networks such as home irrigation, indoor plumbing, heating, cleaning systems and the like. All of these common systems utilize piping, fittings and connectors to create the fluid networks. Many of the prior art fitting and connectors are difficult to assemble because special tools, caulking and sealants are required. Moreover, even with the proper tools and accessories, many of the connectors still require complex assembly and are not suited to repeated reuse.